Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) is a technology for constructing integrated circuits. CMOS technology is used in digital logic circuits. Furthermore, CMOS technology may be used in conjunction with microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices. MEMS devices are microscopic devices that integrate mechanical and electrical components to sense physical quantities and/or to act upon surrounding environments. In recent years, MEMS devices have become increasingly common. For example, MEMS accelerometers are commonly found in airbag deployment systems, tablet computers, and smart phones.